militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
137th Air Refueling Wing
|allegiance= |branch= Air National Guard |type= Wing |role= Air Refueling |size= |command_structure= Oklahoma Air National Guard |garrison= Tinker Air Force Base, Oklahoma City, Oklahoma. |motto= Igne Ferroque Hostem Armatum Contere - "With Fire and Steel Crush the Armored Foe" (WW II), Thunder from the Sky |equipment= Blue tail stripe "Tinker" in yellow |equipment_label= Tail Code |battles= World War II |decorations= |disbanded= |notable_commanders= Carroll W. McColpin |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label=137th Air Refueling Wing emblem }} The 137th Air Refueling Wing (137 ARW) is a unit of the Oklahoma Air National Guard, stationed at Tinker Air Force Base, Oklahoma City, Oklahoma. If activated to federal service, the Wing is gained by the United States Air Force Air Mobility Command. Overview The 137th Air Refueling Wing's KC-135 Stratotanker mission is to provide the core aerial refueling capability for the U.S. Air Force and the Air Guard. This unique aircraft enhances the Air Force's capability to accomplish its primary missions of Global Reach and Global Power. It also provides aerial refueling support to Air Force, Navy, Marine Corps, and allied nation aircraft. The KC-135 is capable of transporting litter and ambulatory patients using patient support pallets during aeromedical evacuations. The wing is associated with the Air Force Reserve Command's (AFRC) 507th Air Refueling Wing (507 ARW). Under this Air Force Reserve Command - Air National Guard Guard associate organization, the 507 ARW is the host wing with all 12 KC-135 aircraft owned by AFRC. The Oklahoma Air National Guard maintains separate administrative and operational control, but is associated with the 507 ARW, working together to fly and maintain all aircraft. For deployable tasking, both the 507 ARW and 137 AW will function with six primary aircraft assigned. Units The 137th Air Refueling Wing consists of the following units: * 137th Operations Group : 185th Air Refueling Squadron * 137th Maintenance Group * 137th Mission Support Group * 137th Medical Group * 137th Aeromedical Evacuation Squadron History World War II During World War II the unit was assigned to Ninth Air Force in England, flying its first combat mission on 1 May 1944. The group was one of the most decorated units of IX Fighter Command, being awarded both a Distinguished Unit Citation and the French Croix de guerre with Palm. It flew its last combat mission in May 1945. The group was activated in early 1943 as the 404th Bombardment Group (Dive), drawing its cadre from the 48th Fighter Group.Digest Of Unit History, 404th Fighter Group, 15 July 1945 Reproduced at Winkton Advanced Landing Ground: The 404th After Winkton (accessed Nov 12, 2012) The group trained with P-39, P-47, and other aircraft. It moved to England, March— April 1944, and was assigned to Ninth Air Force's 84th Fighter Wing, IX Tactical Air Command. It flew the Republic P-47 Thunderbolt on its first operational mission on 1 May 1944. The group began operations by bombing and strafing targets in France. The squadrons provided top cover for landings in Normandy on 6 and 7 June 1944. On 6 July the 404th moved across the Channel to its Advanced Landing Ground at Chippelle (ALG A-5), France. On the continent, the 404th operated in close support of ground troops until the end of the war, supporting the Allied breakthrough at Saint-Lô in July 1944, the drive through Holland in September 1944, Allied operations during the Battle of the Bulge (December 1944 – January 1945), and the establishment of the Remagen bridgehead and the subsequent crossing of the Rhine in March 1945. On September 28, 2/Lt John W. Wainwright was credited with the destruction of six enemy aircraft on a single mission, three of which were destroyed in a midair collision in the middle of the dogfight. The group also flew interdictory and escort missions, strafing and bombing such targets as troop concentrations, railroads, highways, bridges, ammunition and fuel dumps, armored vehicles, docks, and tunnels, and covering the operations of B-17s, B-24s, and B-26s that bombed factories, airdromes, marshaling yards, and other targets. From 21–25 January 1945, the group attacked armor and transportation withdrawing from the "Bulge", claiming to have destroyed or damaged over 1000 enemy vehicles. Reassigned back to United States and assigned to Third Air Force, being programmed for deployment to Okinawa to take part in planned Invasion of Japan. Training plans discontinued after Atomic bombings of Hiroshima and Nagasaki and the sudden end of the Pacific War. Most personnel either separated or reassigned to other units, with a skeleton staff arriving at Drew Field, Florida on 1 September. Unit inactivated on 9 November 1945. Oklahoma Air National Guard The wartime 404th Fighter-Bomber Group was re-designated as the 137th Fighter Group, and was allotted to the Oklahoma Air National Guard, on 24 May 1946. It was organized at the University of Oklahoma Westheimer Airport, Norman, Oklahoma and was extended federal recognition on 9 June 1947 by the National Guard Bureau. The 137th Fighter Group was bestowed the history, honors, and colors of the 404th Fighter-Bomber Group and all predecessor units. It was assigned to the Tenth Air Force, Continental Air Command. The 137th Fighter Group was assigned the 185th Fighter Squadron at Norman, and the 125th Fighter Squadron at Tulsa as its operational units, both being equipped with F-51D Mustang fighters. The Group's mission was the air defense of Oklahoma, with the 125th flying air defense training missions over Northern Oklahoma and the panhandle; the 188th training over Southern Oklahoma to the Texas border. In April 1949, a tornado struck the Airport at Norman. The damage was considered too extensive for economical repair and the decision was made to move the 137th Fighter Group and its 185th Fighter Squadron to Will Rogers World Airport in Oklahoma City. The move was accomplished on 6 September 1949. Korean War Federalization The 137th was federalized on 10 October 1950 due to the Korean War. The group was assigned to Tactical Air Command, which established the 137th Fighter-Bomber Wing, with the 137th being re-designated as a Fighter-Bomber Group and being assigned to the new Wing as its operations group. The Group was assigned the 125th Fighter Squadron from Tulsa, the 128th Fighter Squadron from the Georgia ANG, both equipped with F-80B Thunderjets and the 127th Fighter Squadron from the Kansas ANG, equipped with F-51D Mustangs. Support units also established were the 137th Headquarters Group, 137th Maintenance and Supply Group, 137th Combat Support Group, and the 137th Medical Group. The 137th was programmed to reinforce USAFE and be moved to Chaumont-Semoutiers Air Base, France, one of the new air bases in France that was presently under construction. by 27 November, the wing assembled at Alexandria Municipal Airport, Louisiana for conversion training in the newer F-84Gs. Deployment of the wing was delayed, however, by the need to transfer pilots to Korea from training and delays in receiving engines for the F-84Gs, as well as the ongoing construction at Chaumont AB. Training and delays continued throughout 1951. Due to these delays, many of the activated National Guard airmen were released from active duty and never deployed to France. With mostly regular Air Force personnel and all the delays behind them, the remaining Guardsmen departed Louisiana on 5 May 1952 for Europe, however, the 128th inherited a base that was little more than acres of mud where wheat fields used to be. The only hardened facilities at Chaumont was a concrete runway and a handful of tarpaper shacks. The 127th wound up being being stationed by USAFE at Neubiberg Air Base, West Germany until the facilities in France were suitable for military use. The aircraft arrived at Chaumont on 25 June, being the first USAF tactical air fighters to be based permanently in France, albeit working mostly in tents and temporary wooden buildings on their new base. The Guardsmen of the 127th ended their active-duty tour in France and returned to the United States in late June, leaving their F-84 Thunderjets in Europe. Fighter-Interceptor mission Reforming after their active duty service, the Group was reformed with both the 125th and 185th squadrons being released from Federal Service and being reassigned by 1 January 1953. The 137th was assigned to Tactical Air Command (TAC), and the squadrons were equipped with F-51D Mustangs again, due to the shortage of jet aircraft in the United States (almost all were in Korea). In the spring of 1953 they received reworked F-80A Shooting Star aircraft, brought up to F-80C standards. In 1957 the Oklahoma Air National Guard was given a fighter-interceptor mission in Air Defense Command (ADC), and on 1 August, the 125th Fighter-Bomber Squadron at Tulsa was authorized to expand to a group level. The 138th Fighter-Interceptor Group was authorized and extended federal recognition by the National Guard Bureau. The 125th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron becoming the group's flying unit. The 185th was designated a Fighter-Interceptor Squadron, and equipped with F-86D Sabre Interceptors. Their F-80s were transferred to the civilian Federal Aviation Administration (FAA) for various experimental testing activities. With the Fighter-Interceptor mission assignment, the 185th also assumed ADC runway alert program on full 24-hour basis - with armed jet fighters ready to "scramble" at a moment's notice. This event brought the 137th into the daily combat operational program of the USAF, placing us on "the end of the runway" alongside regular USAF-Air Defense Fighter Squadrons. In June 1959 the squadron traded their F-86Ds for the upgraded F-86L Sabre Interceptor with uprated afterburning engines and new electronics. Strategic airlift In April 1961, the 137th FIG was reassigned to Military Air Transport Service (MATS), trading in its Sabre interceptors for 4-engined C-97 Stratofreighter transports. With air transportation recognized as a critical wartime need, the unit was re-designated the 137th Air Transport Wing (Heavy) with the 185th Air Transport Squadron. The 185th ATS augmented MATS airlift capability world-wide in support of the Air Force’s needs. Throughout the 1960s, the 125th flew long-distance transport missions in support of Air Force requirements, frequently sending aircraft to the Caribbean, Europe, Australia, Hawaii, Japan, the Philippines, and during the Vietnam War, to both South Vietnam, Okinawa and Thailand. Part of the 137th Air Transport Group mission was a specially equipped C-97E, 51-0224, the "Miss Oklahoma City" also known as the "Talking Bird". From 1961 though 1963 the aircraft was used as an airborne command post to maintain constant secure communications between the nation's capital and President John F. Kennedy during his visits to foreign countries. The C-97s were retired in 1968 and the unit was transferred to Military Airlift Command (MAC), being re-equipped with C-124C Globemaster II heavy transports. The Group continued to fly long-distance intercontinental airlift flights until the Globemasters were retired in 1975. Tactical airlift In 1975 the 137th Military Airlift Wing became the 137th Tactical Airlift Wing when the 185th MAS was re-equipped with the C-130A Hercules tactical airlifter. In June 1979 the 185th Tactical Airlift Squadron was the first Air National Guard unit to receive C-130H aircraft, receiving new aircraft direct from Lockheed. In subsequent years the 137th Tactical Airlift Wing served in humanitarian missions worldwide. During the 1990s the 185th provided Counter-drug support coordinated through the Oklahoma Bureau of Narcotics and Dangerous Drugs. As of mid-2001, numerous drug enforcement operations have resulted in the destruction of 7.2 million marijuana plants, estimated 4.1 billion dollars in destroyed drugs, 814 arrests, 165 seized weapons, and 1.1 million dollars in currency and assets seized. Following the Oklahoma City bombing in April 1995, Air Guardsmen provided site security and medical, rescue, and recovery personnel, assisting in every aspect of the disaster rescue and recovery effort. The 137th Airlift Wing provided operational support during the 1991 Gulf War, and contributed logistical assistance in Bosnia in the late 1990s. Personnel from the 137th Airlift Wing aided New Mexico ranchers faced with livestock devastation after severe winter storms covered the grasslands with snow. 137th aircrew delivered much needed hay to starving livestock, averting near disaster to New Mexico's livestock industry. Current status In its 2005 BRAC Recommendations, DoD recommended to realign the then-Will Rogers AGS by relocating the 137th Airlift Wing (ANG) to Tinker AFB and associate with the 507th Air Refueling Wing (AFRC) and redesignated as the 137th Air Refueling Wing (ANG). The 137th's C-130H aircraft would be distributed to the Texas Air National Guard's 136th Airlift Wing at NAS JRB Fort Worth, TX (4 aircraft), and the Missouri Air National Guard's 139th Airlift Wing at Rosecrans Memorial Airport/Rosecrans Air National Guard Base, MO (4 aircraft). The other elements of the 137th's Expeditionary Combat Support Group would remain in place at Will Rogers Air National Guard Base. Since October 2008, the 185th Air Refueling Squadron aircrews jointly operate the KC-135R Stratotanker aircraft at Tinker AFB with the aircrews of the Air Force Reserve 465th Air Refueling Squadron. Lineage * Constituted as 404th Bombardment Group (Dive) on 25 January 1943 : Activated on 4 February 1943 : Re-designated 404th Fighter-Bomber Group in August 1943 * Inactivated on 9 November 1945. * Re-designated 137th Fighter Group, and allotted to Oklahoma ANG, on 24 May 1946 : Extended federal recognition on: 18 December 1947 : Federalized and ordered to active service on: 26 October 1950 * Established as: 137th Fighter-Bomber Wing, extended federal recognition and activated on 26 October 1950 :: 137th Fighter-Bomber Group assigned as subordinate unit : Released from active duty and returned to Oklahoma state control, 10 July 1952 : Re-designated: 137th Fighter-Interceptor Wing, 1 May 1958 :: Group re-designated 137th Fighter-Interceptor Group : Re-designated: 137th Air Transport Wing, 1 April 1961 :: Group re-designated 137th Air Transport Group : Re-designated: 137th Military Airlift Wing, 8 January 1966 :: 137th Military Airlift Group inactivated 30 June 1974 : Re-designated: 137th Tactical Airlift Wing, 1 July 1975 : Re-designated: 137th Airlift Wing, 16 May 1992 :: Group re-activated and re-designated 137th Operations Group : Re-designated: 137th Air Refueling Wing, 1 October 2008-Present Assignments * III Fighter Command, 4 February 1943 * IX Fighter Command, 4 April 1944 * 84th Fighter Wing, : Attached to: IX Tactical Air Command, 1 August 1944 * XXIX Tactical Air Command, 26 October 1944 * IX Tactical Air Command, 16 January – 2 August 1945 * III Fighter Command, 1 September – 9 November 1945 * 71st Fighter Wing, 18 December 1947 * 63d Fighter Wing, 23 May 1948 * 137th Fighter-Bomber Wing, 26 October 1950 * Oklahoma Air National Guard, 10 July 1952 – Present : Gained by: Central Air Defense Force, Air Defense Command : Gained by: Oklahoma City Air Defense Sector, Air Defense Command, 1 January 1960 : Gained by: Western Transport Air Force, (WESTAF), Military Air Transport Service, 1 April 1961 : Gained by: Twenty-Second Air Force, Military Airlift Command, 8 January 1966 : Gained by: Air Mobility Command, 1 June 1992 : Gained by: Air Combat Command, 1 October 1993 : Gained by: Air Mobility Command, 1 April 1997-Present Components World War II * 506th (formerly 620th Bombardment) Fighter Squadron (4K): 1 December 1943 – 12 February 1944 * 507th (formerly 621st Bombardment) Fighter Squadron (Y8): 4 February 1943 – 9 November 1945 * 508th (formerly 622d Bombardment) Fighter Squadron (7J): 4 February 1943 – 9 November 1945 * 455th Fighter Squadron:* 1 December 1943– 12 February 1944 * 623d Bombardment Squadron:* 4 February – 15 August 1943 Note* Third Air Force Operational Training Units (OTU) which were attached to the group in the United States; did not deploy to overseas combat area. Air National Guard * 137th Operations Group, 16 May 1992 – Present * 125th Fighter (later Fighter-Bomber, Fighter-Interceptor) Squadron, 18 December 1947 – 31 July 1957 * 185th Fighter (later Fighter-Bomber, Fighter-Interceptor, Air Transport, Military Airlift, Tactical Airlift, Air Refueling) Squadron, 18 December 1947 – 26 October 1950; 10 July 1952 – Present * 127th Fighter (later Fighter-Bomber) Squadron, 26 October 1950 – 10 July 1952 (Korean War Kansas ANG) * 128th Fighter (later Fighter-Bomber) Squadron, 26 October 1950 – 10 July 1952 (Korean War Georgia ANG) Stations * Key Field, Mississippi, 4 February 1943 * Congaree Army Airfield, South Carolina, 5 July 1943 * Burns Army Airfield, Oregon, 4 September 1943 * Myrtle Beach Army Airfield, South Carolina, 13 November 1943 – 12 March 1944 * RAF Winkton (AAF-414), England, 4 April 1944 * Chippelle Airfield (A-5), France, 6 July 1944 * Bretigny Airfield (A-48), France, 29 August 1944 * Juvincourt Airfield (A-68), France, 13 September 1944 * Sint-Truiden Airfield (A-92), Belgium, 4 October 1944 * Kelz Airfield (Y-54), Germany, 30 March 1945 * Fritzlar Airfield (Y-86), Germany, 12 April 1945 * AAF Station Stuttgart/Echterdingen, Germany, 23 June – 2 August 1945 * Drew Field, Florida, 1 September – 9 November 1945 * University of Oklahoma Westheimer Airport, Norman, Oklahoma, 18 December 1947 * Will Rogers Airport, Oklahoma City, Oklahoma, 6 September 1949 : Operated from: Alexandria AFB, Louisiana, 27 November 1950-4 May 1952 : Operated from: Chaumont-Semoutiers AB, France, 13 May 1952-10 July 1952 : Designated: Will Rogers Air National Guard Base, Oklahoma, 1991 * Tinker Air Force Base, Oklahoma, 1 October 2008 – Present Aircraft * A-35 Vengeance (1943) * A-24 Banshee (1943) * P-39 Airacobra (1943) * P-47 Thunderbolt (1944–1945) * F-51D Mustang, 1947-1951 * RF-51D Mustang, 1951-1952 * RF-80A Shooting Star, 1952-1953 * F-51D Mustang, 1953 * F-80C Shooting Star, 1953-1958 * F-86D Sabre Interceptor, 1958-1959 * F-86L Sabre Interceptor, 1959-1961 * C-97G Stratofreighter, 1961-1968 * C-124C Globemaster II, 1968-1975 * C-130A Hercules, 1975-1979 * C-130H Hercules, 1979-2008 * KC-135R Stratotanker, 2008–Present Citations and Decorations * * The 404th Fighter Group received a Distinguished Unit Citation for three armed reconnaissance missions flown on 10 September 1944 when, despite bad weather and antiaircraft fire, the group attacked enemy factories, rolling stock, and communications centers to aid the advance of ground forces. * * Air Force Outstanding Unit AwardAir Force Personnel Center Awards Search (Post-1991) * The 404th Fighter Group received a French Croix de guerre with Palm for assisting the US First Army at Saint-Lô on 29, 30, and 31 July 1944 when the group, although suffering severe losses from flak, continuously provided cover for four armored divisions. The group was also cited by the Belgian government for operations contributing to the liberation of its people. See also * 502d Air Service Group Support Organization for 404th Fighter Group Notes and References * Maurer, Maurer (1983). Air Force Combat Units Of World War II. Maxwell AFB, Alabama: Office of Air Force History. ISBN 0-89201-092-4. * Johnson, David C. (1988), U.S. Army Air Forces Continental Airfields (ETO), D-Day to V-E Day; Research Division, USAF Historical Research Center, Maxwell AFB, Alabama. * Rogers, Brain (2006). United States Air Force Unit Designations Since 1978. ISBN 1-85780-197-0 * [http://www.usafpatches.com/pubs/handbookofadcorg.pdf Cornett, Lloyd H. and Johnson, Mildred W., A Handbook of Aerospace Defense Organization 1946 - 1980, Office of History, Aerospace Defense Center, Peterson AFB, CO (1980).] * Rosenfeld, Susan and Gross, Charles J (2007), Air National Guard at 60: A History. Air National Guard history program AFD-080527-040 * Globalsecurity.org 137th Air Refueling Wing * 137th Air Refueling Wing History External links * The 404th Fighter Group pages at www.winkton.net * 404th Fighter Group memorial in France 0137 Category:Military units and formations of the United States Air National Guard Category:Military units and formations in Oklahoma Category:Military units and formations of the United States in World War II Category:Military units and formations established in 1943